Please Help Me I'm Falling
by journey maker
Summary: Young man found who has been abused and battered. Who is this young man? Please read to find out. Rated for adult situations, language and a lemon or two
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto and Mokuba were coming home from dinner, when all of a sudden a person ran out in front of the Limo. The driver had to hit the brakes, and thanks to the seatbelts, they weren't injured.

Seto got out and ran after the person. They ran down the alley and just before they got to the end, he tackled the person, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Mokuba came running after them, and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was Joey Wheeler, or he thought it was. The person looked all beaten up. His clothes were almost torn off his body, and there were scars and cuts all over his upper body. Seto picked him up and carried him to the Limo. "Get us to the Hospital right away" he ordered his driver.

At the Hospital, the Doctors and Nurses were cleaning off his wounds and sewing up the deeper cuts, and they could't believe that this young man had been raped so many times that his rectum was torn and terribly bruised.

"How did this happen" The Doctor asked Seto?

"I don't know. We nearly hit him when he came out of nowhere and ran into the path of the Limo." Seto told the Officer.

"Do you know who he is?" The Officer asked.

"His name is Joey Wheeler" Mokuba said.

"How is he?" Seto asked the Doctor.

"He is in very bad shape. He has been beaten worse then you'd beat a dog, and someone has raped this poor kid several times. I don't know how he even is alive. Some of the wounds have become infected and he is running a very high temperature. We're giving him large doses of Antibiotics and have cleaned and sewn the wounds, now all we can do is to wait." the Doctor told Seto.

Just then the doors to the Emergency Room burst open and a man came running in. "Where the hell is that no good for nothing son of mine?" He roared.

"Who are you?" The Officer asked him.

"It's no damn business of yours" he said as he tried to push his way by the Officer.

"You can't go in there" he said, but Wheeler didn't stop.

Seto and three Orderlies had to tackle the man and they held him while the Officers put handcuffs on him.

"You can't do this he yelled. That is my son and I can treat him as I see fit." The man yelled.

"Take him away" the Officer said.

Mai Valentine worked at the Hospital as a Volunteer, and she witnessed this. She went up to Seto and asked "what was going on?"

He told her, and she ran to the phone.

Solomon answered the phone, and she told him "what was happening at the Hospital."

He told her that he would have both "Yami and Yugi will be there in a while." He thanked her for calling.

One of the Nurses came and told the Doctor that "Joey was asking for someone named Seto."

When he heard his name, he went over and wanted to know what was going on?

"It seems that Joey is asking for you." the Doctor said.

He walked to the room and went in. There on the bed laid Joey. He looked terrible. He walked over and said his name.

Joey opened his eyes the best he could. "Don't let him hurt me anymore please" he begged Seto.

"Hey, he won't he told him. He wiped a tear that was coming down his face. You just get better, I'll make sure that he never sees you again." Joey gave him a small smile and went back to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Today was the trial of Mark Wheeler. Joey had to be there to testify that it was his father that did things to him. Seto had to best Defense Attorney's to handle the case.

Mack Wheeler was called to the witness seat. He was sworn in, and when Joey's attorney asked him "if he ever beat his son?"

He smiled right at Joey and said "Hell Yes, how else was I to keep him inline? He always was a bother. He never did what I told him to do, so I hit him. Look at that idiot sitting there, crying. Stop with the tears, he yelled at Joey. That's all he ever did was cry. His mother did that to him, made him a baby."

It took all of Seto's strength not to get up and go over and kill him. Seto had hold of Joey's hand under the table, and he was squeezing it really hard.

When the Attorney asked Mr. Wheeler "if he ever hit his son so hard that it left cuts and deep wounds on his body. Yeah, I probably did. He was always getting in the way. I could never do what I wanted, because I had that thing to take care of."

The Attorney asked him a question that made him laugh; "did you ever sexually assault your son?"

"Had to teach him about life, didn't I." Mr. Wheeler said.

The Judge slammed down his gavel. "That's all I need to hear. I find that Mr. Mack Wheeler did abuse and sexually assault his son, and I am giving him twenty five years in the State Prison, without any chance of parole. Furthermore, I and putting Joey Wheeler into the custody of Mr.Roland Parker, he will be residing at the home of Seto Kaiba, till he is of legal age to be on his own." (I don't know what Roland's last name really is so I gave him this one.)

The court room erupted into cheers from all of Joey's friends. "Thank you he whispered to Seto" and Seto put his arm around him and said, "you're welcome."

Joey could breathe easier knowing that he would never have to be afraid of being beaten or raped ever again. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Seto and when he opened his eyes Seto was looking at him and he had tears in his eyes. Joey reached up and wiped them away. What they said silently to each other was that they loved each other and would always.

Solomon came over and Joey went to him and he held him and whispered that "he was glad Seto was here for him."

All of his friends were happy for him because they could see the genuine love Seto had for Joey.

Joey was ordered by the Judge to seek professional help in dealing with the horrific things that happened to him. Joey didn't know if he could talk to a stranger about what happened, any more then he could talk to a friend. What happened to him shouldn't of ever happened to anyone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The first night that Joey was at Seto's he was having a terrible nightmare of his father hitting and raping him. Joey started screaming "stop, please don't hurt me anymore!" Seto ran into the room and whispered Joey's name. Joey woke and looked in the eyes of the one person who gave a damn and he broke down.

Seto held him in his arms as he cried. It nearly killed Seto to see him like this. As Joey cried, Seto rubbed his back and softly said "it's going to be alright." Finally Joey stopped crying and wiped his face and said "how can it get better? That monster did things to me that no one would do to an animal and you say that it will get better? I don't see how it can get better?"

What Joey didn't know, in fact no one knew except for Roland and two other people that Gozoboro had raped and beaten Seto till he was almost dead when he was a young man. If it weren't for Roland killing that monster, Seto wouldn't be alive now. Seto wasn't ready to tell Joey about his past. Seto held Joey till he quieted down and finally went back to sleep. Seto sat there in a chair the rest of the night.

Mokuba knocked on Joey's door softly and when Seto opened it, he asked "how's Joey doing?" Seto smiled at his brother and said "he's sleeping now, but he had a bad night." Then they heard from behind them "I'm awake."

Seto walked over to the bed and sat down and asked him "did you get any sleep at all?"

Joey told him "yes, after you came I was able to sleep. Thanks for being there."

Mokie walked over to the bed and asked Joey "are you hungry?"

Joey's face lit up at the mention of food and he told Mokie "yes, I could eat something." Greta said that breakfast would be in an hour and not to be late, or no food." Then Mokie left the room and as he closed the door, he closed his eyes and said to himself I hope he has a better time dealing with what happened then Seto did. Seto never knew that his younger brother had known what that bastard had done to him, but Mokie had passed by Seto's room one night and heard him screaming and Gozoboro laughing. When he opened the door a little he heard what their adoptive father was saying to Seto and it made Mokie so angry that he wanted to kill him but what could he do, he was just a little boy.

Seto gave Joey some clothes to put on and they walked to the kitchen together. There they saw Roland and Mokie already there. Greta smiled when they walked in and she said "breakfast is almost done. I hope that you like Belgium waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast?"

Joey smiled and said "that sounds great."

After breakfast Joey had to get ready for the appointment with the Psychologist. He didn't want to go, but the Judge ordered it in order for him to be able to deal with what his father had done to him. Seto had gone to the same man and he had worked wonders for Seto. Doctor Hans Gruber was the best in his field.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey arrived at the Office of Doctor Gruber and as he was sitting there, he was getting more and more nervous and was about to run, when the door opened up and out walked a very distinguished older man. "Are you Joseph Wheeler?" he asked. Joey stood and extended his hand and the doctor shook it and then he asked Joey to come into his Office. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

As Dr. Gruber sat down, Joey was shaking inside and he felt like he was going to throw up. Hans noticed how pale Joey was and he then said "listen if you don't want to talk about something then just tell me." Joey looked at him and then he started crying. "Why the hell did my father do those things to me?"

Dr. Gruber went over to where Joey was sitting and he sat down and said "son, I don't know. I've been helping people over thirty years try to understand why their family member, friends or strangers did what they did to them and I still haven't ever found out the answer to that question. All I can do is to try to help the ones hurt try to deal with what happened so that they could try to get on with their lives." "Does it always work?" Joey asked.

Dr. Gruber then said to him "I'd like to tell you that everyone that's come to see me has gotten one hundred percent better, but I'd be lying. All I can do is to try to help you to deal with what happened and if we're successful then you will be able to deal with things a whole lot better. All we can do is to figure out a way for you to deal with what your father did to you and maybe we will even be able to understand why he hurt you. All anyone can do is to try."

"What do I have to tell you?" Joey asked the doctor.

Dr. Gruber then said "listen, all you have to do is to start with the beginning and if something is to hard for you to talk about then don't say it. Just give it a try and we'll see where we get. All you have to do is start talking."

Joey then closed his eyes and he said "when my parents started having trouble in their marriage, things became very tense around the house, and then one day when I came home from school, my mom and little sister was gone. She left a note for my dad and I read it. Mom told him that she couldn't take his temper anymore and if she didn't get away she'd end up being beaten or worse. She took my sister to protect her, but she left me there. I was ten years old and that's the first time that my father ever laid a hand on me. He beat me till I couldn't take the pain and passed out on the floor. When I came to he was gone to work and I was a bloody mess. I called the school and pretended to be my father and told them that I was sick and wouldn't be in school for a few days, then I ran away and hid out in an abandoned house till my black eyes went away and the swelling went down around my face. When my father found me, he cried and promised that he would never hurt me again and I believed him and for a month he kept his word.

Joey started crying and couldn't go on, so Dr. Gruber gave him some tissues and a glass of water and said "lets stop for now and we can do this again next week, if that's alright with you?"

Joey thanked him and started to leave when he turned around and Joey said "what if I still can't talk about the other things?" Dr. Gruber then said "don't worry, I'm sure that we will find a way for you to let it all out, now go home and try to get some peace knowing that you are on your way to getting better." He shook Joey's hand and as he closed the door, Hans sat down and started crying. He was so much like Seto and he knew wanted to find that so called man and kill him.

Joey called and told Seto that his meeting was over and Seto said "stay there, I'm on my way." As Joey was waiting for Seto he started reliving what hell his father had put him through and he wanted to get it out but it hurt so damn much knowing that he couldn't stop his father from doing what he did to him. Seto walked into the building and as he watched Joey, he knew that he was probably trying to come to grips with what was said in the meeting with Dr. Gruber and he knew the feeling. Seto walked over and said his name and Joey wiped his eyes and stood up and they walked out to the limo and the driver took them back home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

On the way home, Joey was very quiet and Seto didn't want to disturb him. When they got home, Joey went up to his room and as he closed the door he sat on the bed and started crying. He didn't want to remember what happened to him, but he was also glad to be getting it out. Could he tell Dr. Gruber the rest of the hellish things that his father did to him? Would the doctor think him to be a bad person for allowing his father to dominate him like he did? God, he was so damn confused. Joey laid down and fell asleep as his tears fell onto the pillow.

Seto was so frustrated not knowing what to do or to say to Joey. Roland came into the kitchen and he saw how upset Seto was and asked "what's wrong?"

"Joey had his first session with Doctor Gruber today." Roland sat down next to Seto and he said "give him some time, he is trying to figure out some things in his life and all you can do is be there if he really needs you."

Seto looked at the man who saved him from the hell his life was, and he smiled and said "if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead or in some institution somewhere." Then he started to cry, for not only himself but for what Joey was going through. Mokie walked into the kitchen then and Seto wiped his eyes and tried to stop crying when Mokie said "Seto, please don't cry." Seto took hold of his brother and held him and said "I'll be alright in a little while, why don't you go set up your games and we'll play one of them?" When Mokie ran out of the room, Roland then said "you have to tell your brother sometime you know don't you?" Seto shook his head and said "that is something that I'm not looking forward doing." Seto got up and went to play the game with his brother. Roland closed his eyes and he started to cry, what the hell is this world coming to when a man can hurt his own child?

Joey got up and washed his face and went to look for Seto. He found him and Mokie playing a video game and sat down to watch. He started laughing when Mokie was beating Seto. Seto turned to him and said "feeling better?" Joey nodded his head yes, and then he said "I play the winner."

Today was the beginning of a long road that Joey would have to travel to get to the end of his hellish life. Seto was still walking his road and it wouldn't be very long that they would be helping each other in their journey. Along the way, Mokuba would be one of the inspiration in them reaching the end.

When they were done playing Greta came and said "dinner is ready and make sure that you all wash your hands before you step into my kitchen. All three of them ran to the bathroom and as they tried to get to the sink, they all started laughing and throwing water at each other till the floor was wet and their clothes were too. They all went to change and Seto made sure to clean up the mess. As they went to the kitchen, they smelled chicken cooking and they started running but stopped right outside the kitchen and went in like three good young men should. As they started eating, Joey looked around the room and gave thanks for all of them wanting to have him here and being the best family he ever knew. After dinner, Roland suggested that "they get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow he was taking them fishing." Mokie eyes lit up and he yelled "ALRIGHT!" and then when Greta gave him her evil eye look he said "sorry." She started laughing and then she said "can an old lady go too?"

Mokie then went over to her and said "you're not old, and besides you're the best fishing man here, isn't she Roland?" Roland smiled at him and said "she sure is and she can cook the fish too." Greta then slapped Roland on the back of his head and Joey stared at them and then she started laughing and everyone joined in including Joey. "Son, you have to forgive an old lady, but I love to show my family how I love them and so I sometimes smack them." Joey then smiled and said "I'm considered as part of this family?"

Greta then went over to Joey and put her arm around him and she told him "listen, you're a part of this family and don't you ever forget it." Then she went to do the dishes and with her back to them she said "Roland grab an towel and help dry." Roland laughed as he went to get a towel and started drying the dishes.

Seto, Joey and Mokie went upstairs and they said good-night and all went to their rooms to get some sleep. As Joey started drifting off to sleep, he started dreaming about his father raping him and how he laughed as he rammed into him for the first time. As he was dreaming he was tossing and turning and then he started screaming. Seto ran into the room and softly said his name and he woke up and started crying. "Will the dreams ever stop?" Joey asked. Seto held him as he started to settle down and when Mokie came into the room, Seto looked at him and Mokie went over to the bed and he started singing a lullaby that Greta use to sing to him and Joey drifted off to sleep. As Seto sat there holding Joey in his arms he started crying and Mokie wiped away his tears and he said "don't cry brother, we'll make it together."

Seto closed his eyes as he understood what his brother meant and he smiled at him and whispered "thanks for being my brother." They both sat there till Joey was asleep and then as Seto sat in the chair Mokie climbed onto his lap and they fell asleep watching over their new brother.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey couldn't ever remember being so happy as he was today. He had never gone fishing before, and it was a new experience for him. Watching Mokie and Greta laughing about putting the worm on the hook, well he couldn't do that and Seto smiled and did it for him. Then when he got a bite he nearly threw the rod into the water and ran the other way. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. When it was time to go home everyone including Joey was tired, wet and smelled like fish, but they were all happy.

When they got home everyone went to take a hot shower, bath or even both, and then Roland took the fish out back to prepare them for Greta to cook. As Joey was standing under the hot water he couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy to be alive. Then reality sank in and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had a session with Doctor Gruber in two days. Joey didn't want to spoil the mood so he had to mentally slap himself to stop thinking about what was going to be.

Dinner was great, Joey hadn't ever eaten fish that tasted so good. He complimented Greta on how great dinner was and she beamed with pride and smiled at him. Then he stood up and said to everyone "today was the best day in my entire life. I haven't laughed or experienced anything like I did today and I want to thank all of you for letting me be involved in your family. You'll never know what it means to me."

Greta stood up and walked around to where Joey was and she put her arms around him and whispered "listen, just between you and me you are more like my son then the others." This made Joey laugh out loud and he kissed her cheek and hugged her back. After dinner, Greta got out her famous Peach Cobbler and the first piece went to Joey. When they were all done, Joey asked if he could help do dishes and then Seto spoke up and said "I think that since Greta did most of the catching of the fish, we should all do the dishes." Greta said "I agree."

As the men did the dishes, Greta sat there and put her feet up and watched them fumbling around. She would burst out laughing when Roland threw some soap suds at Seto and then pretty soon it was out and out soap war. By the time they were done, Greta didn't know which was cleaner the dishes, her kitchen floor or the guys. When they were done, she told them all to go and she'd put things away. So one by one they all kissed her good-night and went to the living room to watch a movie.

It was around two in the morning when they finally went to bed, and for once Joey was so tired that he never had a bad dream.

When Seto drove Joey to see Doctor Gruber, Joey was silent and then he spoke up and said "I don't know if I can do what the Doctor wants me to?"

Seto took Joey's hand in his a squeezed it and said "just be yourself and you will be alright." Joey smiled at him and as the limo stopped and the driver got out, Joey looked back at Seto and something happened that neither of them were ready for. There was some kind of connection between them that frightened the hell out of them. Joey got out and thanked the driver and walked into the Office. Seto sat there in the limo wondering what the hell happened? Why was he having feeling like that for Joey? Did he really love Joey? Hell he was confused.

Joey sat there waiting for his session to begin and he too was talking to himself about what had just happened and it scared the living hell out of him. He liked Seto as a friend, but could it go beyond that? What would happen to them if it did, would people condemn them for what they were feeling? God, he was so confused. The door opened and out walked Doctor Gruber and he smiled and held out his hand to Joey. As they walked into his Office, Joey wondered if today would be the day that he really opened up and let all his emotions out?

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Doctor Gruber could tell by the way that Joey was sitting that he was a little less tense then he was at their last session and he was glad to see that. "Tell me how've you been since our last session?" The doctor asked him.

Joey told him all that had happened and when he told him about how everyone made him feel as if he were part of their family, the doctor smiled to himself. As Joey related all that had been happening, the doctor could tell that he was holding something back. "Joey what's on your mind?"

Joey then took a deep breath and he said "I want to tell you what happened to me since my mother and sister left, but it's so damn hard to talk about. My father turned into some kind of monster and I didn't know what to do? He would have his good days and then well the bad days were like facing some kind of maniac. He would accuse me of making my mother leave and then he would start hitting and kicking me. Some days that's all he'd do, but other days well you could say that I went through a living hell." Joey had to stop and wipe his eyes.

Doctor Gruber would give him some water and ask "are you alright?" Joey would close his eyes and nod his head and then he would start talking. "the really bad beating would happen when my father came home drunk. One time he tied me up and then he used an extension cord and he beat me till I blacked out. When I came to I was lying on the floor in my own blood and he was passed out on the chair. I would get up carefully so not to wake him up, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Then I would leave and go through the back alleys so that no one would see me and hang out at the park till I knew that he had gone to work."

Doctor Gruber sat there trying not to show him how upset he was at what that bastard had did to him. Joey then said "the rapes started when he got really frustrated with how things were going at work and he couldn't afford to pay a hooker, so he used me instead. The first time he raped me I thought that my body was going to rip apart, and all he did was laugh as he was grunting and shoving himself in and out of me. I wanted to die that day. When he was through, he just went to his room and left me lying there in blood and semen. I could hear him laughing and saying that I was one of the best queers that he had ever screwed. I wanted to die that day. It only got worse. Every time he forced himself into me he had to tie me up because I would try to fight him, but he was to strong. I wanted to take something an kill him with it, but I never did. I was just to frightened of him, some people would say that I was a chicken, but they didn't have their fathers raping and beating them." Joey couldn't go on, he started crying and shaking so badly that Doctor Gruber thought that he would shake apart. He went to Joey and he told him. "Listen what you've been through no one would accuse you of being a chicken, they'd say that you were only trying to survive what that monster was doing to you."

Joey dried his eyes and then he took a deep breath and he asked "was my father right when he called me a queer?"

Gruber wanted to have that man in his grip because he would of loved to castrate him with his own hands for what he had done to this poor kid. "Listen, your father was a very sick and mentally sick person. I don't mean that he wasn't guilty for what he did to you, but that sometimes when people are that sick they do and say things that they'd normally wouldn't. Your father was a very abusive man and he only wanted to dominate you and make you believe that you were the reason that your mother and sister left, when the real reason was himself. He couldn't stand thinking that they left because of him, so he took out his anger on the only person that he could hurt, and that was you."

Then Joey asked he doctor a question that blew him away "would what my father did to me make me have feelings for another guy?"

Doctor Gruber closed his eyes for a second and then he told Joey "no, listen what he did was the most horrific act anyone could do to another person. But what he did wouldn't make you have feelings for another man. Joey if you're having feelings for another guy then that's really alright. You're not sick or perverted if you do. But please make sure what your feelings are before you decide to get into any relationship with someone else. You've come a long way in trying to discover why your father did what he did to you, but you have a long way to go before you find all the answers to your questions, so please take your time, and find out what you're really feeling before you go any further."

Joey thanked the doctor for listening and talking to him and then he left the Office and made another appointment for next week. Joey went to the bathroom to wash his face and as he looked at himself in the mirror he wondered if he could really have feelings for Seto, or was he only imaging them? He then left the Office and walked to the park to think.

As the limo was taking Seto back home, he too was wondering about his feelings for Joey. Sure he liked him, liked him a lot, but did he love him? How would he know for sure what his feeling were for Joey? They both were in an emotional quandary, wondering what to do?

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Seto entered the door, he wasn't thinking straight and walked right into Roland. Roland grabbed Seto to keep him from falling and he asked him "are you alright?"

Seto then looked at Roland and started to cry. Roland took him into the Library and closed the door and held him while he cried. "Seto what's wrong" Roland asked him.

Seto then took a tissue and wiped his eyes and then he said "I think I'm falling in love with Joey."

Roland then understood, and he had Seto sit down and he sat next to him. "So you've finally figure it out have you?" Roland said.

Seto looked at him with a questioning look and asked "what are you talking about?"

Roland then said "I've seen the way that you've both look at each other when the other one isn't looking. Seto its alright if you have feelings for Joey. You're both old enough to know if what you're feeling is true, now all you have to do is to admit it to yourselves."

Seto then smiled and gave Roland a hug and said "what did we ever do to have you want to love us?" Roland had tears in his eyes and he said "both you and Mokie are like my own sons and why wouldn't I love you both. You're both good boys and you deserve to have someone love you." Roland then gave him a kiss and said "now you have to talk to Joey about how you're feeling."

Joey called and told Seto "that he was at the Park and that he needed to talk to him." Seto told him that he'd be right there and that he need to talk to him too."

When Seto got to the Park he saw that Joey was sitting under a big tree and when he walked over there, he said "Joey" and Joey looked at him and he stood up and walked over to Seto and said "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Seto then took Joey in his arms and kissed him and as he lifted his head he whispered "I know that I'm in love with you." They held onto each other like two sinking men. Joey then said "where do we go from here?"

Seto said "we have to take it slowly and get to know each other a lot better before we do anything else." Then they walked back to Seto's car and went home.

Roland was walking to the kitchen when then came into the house and he could tell that they had been talking and that they were on the same page. As he passed them he smiled and said "nice day, isn't it?" They both laughed and blushed a really sweet shade of red, and Roland walked thinking to himself "I know what they were doing."

Seto and Joey then went to the kitchen and asked Greta "could we have a sandwich and a glass of milk?"

She smiled and said "anything for my two favorite men." Then she started humming "I feel pretty", and burst out laughing at the look on their faces.

They sat down at the table and then Mokie came in and asked "could I have some too?" Greta gave him a hug and said "sweetie you know that you can."

Mokie then looked at his brother and noticed the weird way he was looking at Joey and then it hit him, his brother liked Joey and more then a friend and he smiled to himself. I wonder when they come out and tell everyone about their feelings for each other? Mokie was eating his sandwich when he mumbled and Greta scolded him saying "don't talk with food in your mouth!" Mokie said "I'm sorry, then he asked "what's for dinner?" Greta smiled and told him "we're having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and gravy and apple pie for dessert. Now off with all of you so I can get dinner going."

As Joey and Seto left the kitchen, Seto said "I have to tell you something, let's go to my room." Mokie heard what his brother said and he wondered if he was going to tell Joey about Gozoboro?

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As they entered Seto's room, he closed and locked the door and leaned against it. Joey could tell that something really bad was bothering him and when he saw Seto's shoulders shaking he knew that Seto was crying. Joey immediately went to Seto and laying his had on his shoulder Joey said "Seto what's wrong, please tell me."

Seto turned around and tears were running down his face and when he was finally able to talk he told Joey "I know what you've been going through, like you I'm a victim of rape and abuse. My adopted father the Great Gozoboro thought that they only way to get me to do want he demanded I do was to keep me under his tight rein of terror, so he started beating the hell out of me and then he thought it would be fun to rape me till I nearly bled to death. Roland found my bloody half alive body and rushed me to the Hospital. They had to call my guardian to allow them to administrate any medical attention. When they called that bastard he laughed and then he finally allowed them to take care of me. When Roland got home he found Gozoboro angrier then ever and when he tried to strike Roland, well Roland being stronger, he beat Gozoboro to death and disposed his body. He forged a note saying what he did to me and leaving all his worldly things to me and Mokie. Roland was made our guardian till I turned twenty-one, but he will be here with us forever. We need him."

Joey held Seto in his arms as they both cried for what happened to each of them and then Joey said "I love you and will never do anything to ever make you not trust me." Then he kissed Seto and they laid down on the bed and holding each other they fell asleep.

Mokie was worried about his brother and went to find Roland and when he told "him that he thought that Seto was going to tell Joey about Gozoboro", well Roland grabbed the master keys and headed for Seto's room. He told Mokie to wait there till he got back." Then Roland ran up the stairs and tried to Seto's room and when he found the door locked, he used the key and opened it. What he saw made him get tears in his eyes. There laying in each others arms were two of the most precious people in his life. He quietly closed and relocked the door and went down stairs and told Mokie "they're just fine."

Later that evening, Joey woke up and kissed Seto's lips and Seto opened his eyes and smiled and touched the side of Joey's face and said "hello." Joey then sat up and asked "how are you feeling?"

Seto said "better now that I have told you what I've wanted to for a long time. We both needed to understand what was going on before I felt safe enough to tell you." Joey then kissed him again and he whispered "we can do anything as long as we're together." Seto then smiled and he got up and said "we'd better go see if dinner is ready."

They got up and as he unlocked the door he noticed that someone had been in there because the knob had been moved. Seto then knew it was Roland. He was probably worried about them after Mokie told them what he had said to Joey. Seto smiled to himself and then he said "we've had a visitor while we were asleep." Joey looked a little confused and Seto then laughed and told him it was Roland. Mokie must of heard me tell you that I wanted to tell you something, and yes Mokie does know. He found out by accident what that bastard was doing to me. Well Mokie must of told Roland and being the best damn friend anyone could ask for, he came to make sure that we were alright."

They walked downstairs and as they entered the kitchen, Greta smiled and said "dinner is almost ready, go get washed up and find those two no good slackers and tell them please." Seto started laughing and so did Joey. "We'll tell them." Seto said and they went to find Mokie and Roland.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Today Seto and Joey were at the Park talking and just enjoying being together. Roland had some errands to run for Greta and Mokie and Greta were home baking cookies. It was a lazy day and the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As they were talking Joey held Seto's hand and they walked all over the park. As they sat under a tree, Seto had his arm around Joey's shoulder and they sat there enjoying the beautiful weather. Back at the Manor, Greta and Mokie had finished baking the cookies and as they put them away, Mokie stole one and Greta chased him and they were laughing.

As Seto and Joey were heading home they ran into Yami and Yugi. As they talked Joey told them that he and Seto were together, and Yugi and Yami were so happy for them. As they walked to Seto's car, they met the others and they too were happy for Seto and Joey. As they said good-bye and got into the car, the radio had a news bulletin. "Six escaped prisoners were on the run. There had been an accident and the prisoners had over powered the guards and had taken their guns. They were considered armed and dangerous. We still don't have the names of the escaped prisoners but will break in with more when we have more information."

Joey and Seto looked at each other and Seto hit the gas and went home. As he got there he noticed that the guards had been doubled and that wasn't a good sign. As they got inside, Roland met them and said "Joey your father is one of the escaped prisoners. The Warden just called and said that they have captured all but your father and he is afraid that he is out to get you back. We have to lock this place down tight."

Seto and Joey went into the living room and Mokie and Greta were sitting there watching the news. Mokie ran to Seto and as he picked up his brother, Joey said "don't either of you worry, we won't let anything happen." Greta smiled at Joey and as Seto sat down with Mokie next to him, they heard gun fire in the distance. The phone rang again and it was the Police and they told Roland "we've spotted him trying to get to your location, we have patrols searching for him now and we hope to apprehend him soon."

Roland then walked over to a panel on the wall and pressing a secret button, the panel opened and inside were lots of guns and ammo. He took a gun and loaded it and then Joey said "please give me one. I know how to shot and if that bastard tries to get in here I want to be able to protect myself and the others." Roland then handed one gun to Seto and Greta. "Make sure that the safety is on at all times. And if you have to shoot make it count."

Greta and Roland went to the kitchen so that she could make something for them to eat and to bring back some milk to drink. Mokie sat there quietly and then he whispered "are either of you scared?" Joey went over and sat down beside him and Seto and told Mokie "I'm so scared that I can't stop shaking inside." Seto then held his brother and held out a hand and Joey held it. Seto said "no one will hurt either of you."

After they got through eating, they were all tired and Roland suggested that "Joey, Seto and Mokie sleep in the same room, for safety. Greta and I will sleep down here." So the three of them went upstairs and into Seto's room, because the bed was big enough for all three of them to sleep on. They had Mokie sleep in between them and as they drifted off to sleep, Seto smiled at Joey who smiled back.

It was sometime after midnight when a dark figure broke into the Manor through an arcadia door. The figure went upstairs and searched every room, till he found the right one. Joey woke up to the sound of a gun being cocked, and as he opened his eyes there stood his father smiling the evilest smile he had ever seen. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Three for the price of one, wouldn't you say?"

Seto started to move when Mack Wheeler said "move one inch and I'll kill your brother." Seto laid back down. Mokie had a death grip on Seto's hand and was shaking so badly that he wet his pants. Mack then said "get your lousy ass off that bed and come over here!" He said to Joey.

Joey got off the bed and walked over to where his father was and Mack said "down on your knees and service me or watch them die."

Joey did as he was told and as tears ran down his face, he brought his father to an orgasm. Seto was crying because he hated seeing what that bastard was making Joey do, and Mokie was still crying only he buried his face in Seto's chest to stop seeing what that man was making Joey do. When Joey was done, his father then said "you over there, get over here and take this things place and then the little one will be last." That was the last straw, Joey could take anymore and he stood up and faced his father and said "you've done enough already, you won't do anymore!" Then Joey lunged at his father and the gun went off and before Mack could recover, Seto shot and killed him. Seto then ran to Joey and found that he only suffered and flesh wound. Roland broke the door in and when he was he scene, he wanted to scream. Greta came running in behind Roland and she ran over to Mokie who was crying and saying "I wet my pants."

Greta picked him up and hurried him out of that room. Roland called he Police and informed them that Mack Wheeler was dead. He told them to come to the Kaiba Manor. Then Roland turned his attention on Joey and Seto. He called for an Ambulance to take Joey to the Hospital and Seto went with him. After they took the body away and the Police left, Roland went to see how Mokie was and found him in Greta' arms and she was rocking him and singing a song and Mokie was asleep. "It's all over." Roland said as he sat down next to the rocking chair and held Greta's hand. "Our boys are going to need us and this one especially." Roland said. He then kissed Greta and said "woman I love you and don't you ever forget it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Joey came to, he started crying. Seto opened his eyes and as he saw Joey he went over and lowered the railing and carefully no to jar his arm held him and they both cried. Joey kept saying "I'm so sorry, I' so sorry." Seto whispered "it's all over, he's dead he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Joey couldn't stop crying, he was crying because of what his father made him do right in front of Seto and oh, even Mokie saw it. Seto took hold of his face and kissed him and then he said "listen, we're alright. He's gone."

Then Seto wiped Joey's face and kissed him again and when Joey responded he went on kissing him. Then they heard "excuse me, but I have to check Joseph's arm and take his vitals, and it will be hard to do unless you stop kissing." They broke off the kiss and smiled at each other, then Seto moved and let the Nurse check Joey.

That's when Seto called and spoke to Roland. "How's Mokie?"

Roland told Seto "he's still sleeping and Greta is with him. How's Joey doing?"

"He just woke up and God, Roland how the hell is Mokie going to get over what just happened?"

Roland heard the tears in Seto's voice and he told him "son, we will get through this together. Just make sure that Joey knows it and we'll make sure that Mokie does too. Give Joey our love and when you can, come home and see your brother."

Seto went back to see how Joey was doing, and the doctor was there and he told him that he could go home. Just try to keep that arm immobile and take this medicine to help to help fight off any infection. See your own doctor in a day or two and if it gets worse, come back and see me." Then the doctor went to sign the release papers and Joey could go home. Seto saw the horror in his eyes and he said "we will get through this together, please believe me."

When the Nurse came and told Joey he could go home, she had him sign the papers and gave him instructions how to take care of his arm and some prescriptions and told him "good luck." Seto helped him get dressed and then he called Roland and asked him to send a car, "Joey and I are coming home."

When the car came, Roland got out and Joey smiled through his tears and Roland embraced his two boys an whispered to them "it's going to be alright soon, I promise." They got Joey home and as they closed the door, there stood Mokie and as the tears ran down his face he ran to Seto who grabbed him and as he and Joey held Mokie and each other, Greta held onto Roland and as they all cried tears of fear, sorrow and above all else tears of love, Roland and Greta knew that their boys would be just fine.

Joey called Doctor Gruber and asked "if he could see him as soon as possible and if he could bring in two people who might need his help?" Gruber already knew what had happened and he was terrified that Joey wouldn't call, but when he did he almost cried tears of relief because Joey was the one asking for help. Gruber told Joey "I can see all of you tomorrow if that would be alright?"

Joey told him "that would be just fine, and that they would see him then."

Mokie would sit either on Seto's lap or with Joey's good arm around him at all times. Seto and Joey knew that he still wanted to make sure that they were alright and until he was really sure they wanted to keep him close to them. Greta wanted to wrap all of them in something and keep them safe forever, but she also knew that she couldn't. What she could do, was to always let them know how important they all were to her and she did that everyday.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Joey and Seto sat Mokie down and told him that they were all going to talk to someone about what happened, and that it would help if they talked about it. Mokie sat there with tears in his eyes and then he wiped his face and said "promise that we'll all go together and that I won't be alone?" Seto held his brother and whispered "listen if Doctor Gruber wants to talk to you alone, believe me that he is the best one for you to talk to.

Then Mokie understood who he was talking about and he then said "alright I'll talk to him."

That night after dinner, Joey asked if Mokie wanted to play one of the video games and for the first time since the experience he actually smiled. Seto laughed as Joey got his butt beaten by Mokie and he agreed to play the winner and he too got beaten by Mokie. When it was time for bed, Mokie was scared and so Seto told him "you can sleep with Joey and me." Mokie then went over to them and whispered "I'm sorry for being scared" and then Joey picked him up and told him "why do you think I'm sleeping with Seto for? I'm scared too." Seto said a silent prayer for his brother to be able to get past this.

They next day, when they got to Doctor Gruber's Office, Mokie sat down and the woman behind the desk asked him if he'd like to use the Game Boy that she had, and Mokie smiled and said "yes, please." Seto smiled at her and she nodded that she understood. Then the door opened up and Mokie jumped and Joey put an arm around him and whispered "he's really nice and is the best one to talk to." Doctor asked Joey to come in first.

When he closed the door, Hans asked Joey "how are you doing?"

Joey sat down and then he said "still trying to understand how a man who was suppose to protect me and keep me safe could turn out to be the same one who caused me all the pain and humiliation." Hans then sat his tablet down and he said "all we can do is to help you get past all of this because I doubt that we'll ever understand what he was thinking."

As they talked Joey told him all that happened and how he was forced to service his father in front of Seto and Mokie. God, it was bad enough that Seto had to see it, but Mokie who is just a young boy that's what is bothering me the most.

Hans then said "if he has you and Seto in his life then I really believe that together with my help we can help him understand and even get past what happened. I know that it won't happen all at once but at lease all of you have taken the first step to come here and talk to me about what happened." The Hans said that he wanted to talk to Seto and Joey shook his hand and thanked him for being here to help him and as he went out of the room, he told Seto that Doctor Gruber wanted to talk to him.

When Seto walked in to the Office and Gruber closed the door, he asked Seto "how have you been?"

Seto collapsed into the chair and started crying. "God, when I first found Joey and learned what hell he had gone through it took me back to my own past and well I nearly went nuts. Roland and Greta were there to help me and then the other night when that bastard got into the Manor and made Joey do what he did, I wanted to kill that man right then and there, but when he threatened to kill my brother, well I laid there and had to hear what was going on, but Mokie, well he not only heard he saw and that's what really killed me. Then when Joey jumped his father and I killed that man well I felt so much better and then it hit me, I killed someone."

Hans then said "you did what you had to do in order to protect the ones that you loved. Hell, I would of probably done the same thing. You have to remember that it is over and I know that it will take each of you a long time to realize that, but I'm here to listen and you all have a great support system at home and with each other."

As Seto shook Doctor Gruber's hand and thanked him for being there again for him, he went out and told Mokie that "Doctor Gruber wanted to talk to him now." Mokie looked so scared and Joey went to him and knelt down and said "just be yourself and remember that he's here to help you and you'll be alright."

When Mokie walked into the room, Hans told him to sit down anywhere. Then Hans sat down and said "Mokuba just relax, it's going to be alright." Mokie had tears running down his face as he said "how can it be alright when men the men who is suppose to love us do bad things to us, can you tell me why?"

Hans knew then that this young man knew more then he was saying and he also knew that he was in need of help and fast. Then Hans said "why don't you tell me about it?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As Mokuba sat there, Hans could see that he was like a volcano ready to erupt, but he wasn't ready for what Mokuba did next. Mokuba was sitting with his hands flexing and unflexing on the arms of the chair and then he stopped and in a very soft voice Mokie said "what gives the men who are suppose to protect and love us the right to rape and abuse us? Isn't there a written law that says that they are suppose to stop that from happening and then like any horrible person they break all the laws and rape and beat us till we are almost dead or wanting to die."

Hans then took a deep breath and then he said "I don't have any real answer to what you asked, all I know is that not every man who fathers a child does what happened to Joey and Seto. All I can do is to try to help all of you to understand and if we're lucky all of you will make great strides in getting better and on the road to healing."

Mokie then sat with his head down and then he smacked his hands on the arm of the chair and yelled "that's not good enough, I demand to know why and I want to know now!" Hans then put down his pen and he went around the desk and stood in front of Mokuba and he said "what you need is to get out all this anger or it will consume you and if you let it you'll never find your way back."

Mokie then stood up and faced this man who was saying all this shit to him and he doubled up his fist and swung and tried to hit Hans, but he missed and then Hans grabbed Mokuba and held him as he started screaming profanities and trying to get away and as Hans held him he kept saying "let it out, just let it out." As they tumbled to the floor and with tears running down his face, Mokie started stopping struggling and started sobbing and then Hans relaxed his hold on the young man and just held him as he cried. Hans knew that this was the first step in Mokuba's healing and still they were a very long way from getting to the real reason he was so angry.

When Mokuba stopped crying and just laid in Hans arms, he started saying "he didn't have the right to hurt him, he didn't have the right to hurt him." Hans then knew why this young man was so angry, he must of found out what Gozoboro had done to his brother and then to find out that Joey's father did the same thing to him, well that would make anyone angry and so full of hatred and so many questions as to why.

Then Mokuba held onto Hans as if he would fall apart if he let go of him and Hans whispered "just let it out, I'm here and I won't let go until you want me to. Just let it all out."

After over an hour, Mokuba finally started letting go of his anger and as he laid there he said "can I sit up please?" Hans let go of him and as they stood up and Mokie sat down on the chair he acted a little embarrassed that he acted like that, but Hans wouldn't let him act that way and he said "listen, that was your way of letting go of all your anger and it was the first step in the first part of your journey to healing. All of you each have your own demons to fight and a long road to go down before any of you are going to be able to really deal with what has happened, and I will be there for all of you and you all have each other and the love of a family that will do anything to help all of you get better."

Mokie stood there facing this man and then he said "thank you for being here and for letting me get all of this out. I felt like I was going to burst into pieces and not knowing what to do or who to talk to." Then Hans opened his arms and Mokie went to him and they held each other and shed a few healing tears. Then as the door opened and Mokie walked out, both Joey and Seto could tell that he was on the road to healing. Hans went over to them and he said "see all of you next week, or when you need to talk just call me."

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When they got home, Mokie asked "if he could talk to both Seto and Joey?"

They went into the den and when Seto closed the door Mokie was looking out the window and then he said in a very soft almost a child like voice "I know what Gozoboro did to you."

Seto sat down and as tears filled his eyes, Joey put his arm around Seto's shoulder and whispered "you have to talk to him."

Seto wiped his face and went over to his brother and put his hands on Mokie's shoulders and gave him a squeeze and said "what that bastard did to me was something that I never wanted you to find out about. He said if I didn't do what he wanted then he would go and start making you do it and so in order to keep you safe I did everything he told me to do."

Mokie turned in his brothers arms and wrapped his arms around Seto and held on tight. Mokie said in almost a whisper "why, why did he do that to you?"

Seto held onto his brother and as tears ran down his face he told him "I don't know. Maybe he was just a sick a perverted man who got his jollies off hurting me and making me do things that no one else would do. I really don't know."

Then Mokie looked at Joey and he said "but why, why hurt your own son?" Joey wiped the tears from his face and walked over to them and as he knelt down to Mokie he said "listen we will never know the answers to those questions, all we can do is to help each other deal with what happened and to try to get on with our lives."

Then Mokie asked a question that took both Seto and Joey by surprise "why is Roland different from Gozoboro and your father?"

Then they heard a voice from the door and when they turned around there stood Roland with his arms around Greta and they had been crying and Roland said "I love all of you boys and I would rather take a gun and shoot myself then to ever hurt anyone of you that way. I have the love of a very special lady and together we will do everything in our power to help all of you, if you let us."

Seto, Mokie and Joey ran over to them and as Roland and Greta held their boys in their arms and as tears fell down their faces they both said "we love all of you and we will be here if any of you ever want to talk about anything."

That was the first in many times when Seto, Joey and Mokie went to the two people who loved them as their own and asked for help. As they all walked down that path, they had many setbacks, but with the help of Doctor Gruber and the love of Roland and Greta and each other, Seto, Joey and Mokie did start the healing process. They still would need many more years of therapy, but with the love in that house it passed quickly.

Joey and Seto began spending more time together and as they did, the love between them grew and grew. Both of them knew that it would be a very long time before they could be intimate with each other, but that didn't matter. As long as they loved and respected each other that's all that mattered. Mokie loved seeing his brother and Joey get closer and soon he began to understand that love didn't mean that you had to hurt or humiliate the one that you loved. Real love meant giving of yourself and asking only that the other person love you in return.

Roland and Greta began to go out together and as they got closer, the boys thought that it was so cute to see them give each other kisses or hugs when they thought that no one was looking. This house was so full of love that it in itself was one of the best healing powers around.

The boys went to see Doctor Gruber and he was overjoyed with the progress each of them were making, especially Mokuba. When they all first came to see him, he didn't know if Mokuba would be able to get over his anger, but as time passed and with talking to him and his family, well Mokuba was well on his way to healing.

It has been over a year that Joey and Seto have been together and today they were in the Park talking and kissing one thing lead to another and as they looked at each other, they both got into the car and rushed home. As they ran up the stairs to Seto's room they couldn't hardly keep their hands off each other long enough to close and lock the door. As they stumbled around trying to undress they both fell on the floor and started laughing. Then Seto helped Joey stand up and as they held each other Seto whispered "are you really sure that you're ready for us to take this next step?"

Joey smiled and kissed Seto and then he said "oh, I'm more then ready." And then they both got naked and as they touched each other in a very intimate way, they both became excited and as they made love, they both had tears in their eyes, because they finally found someone to love them and that wouldn't ever hurt either of them. It was like finally being able to breathe for the very first time. Afterwards, they held each other and laid there saying nothing. Finally Joey said "thank you for loving me and for letting me love you."

Seto kissed him and then he said "I feel the same way and I love this feeling." Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms and love.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

One day, while Mokie and Greta were baking cookies, Mokie asked her a question that nearly had her drop the spoon she was holding, he asked "do you love Roland?"

Greta put the spoon down and smiling she said to him "yes I do very much, why do you ask?"

Mokie looked at her and he said "well Seto and Joey hold hands and they even kiss each other, even around me, but you and Roland don't why not?"

Greta thought for a second before answering and before she could answer, Roland walked up to her and he kissed her, I mean really kissed her, in fact when he lifted his head she was breathless. Mokie's eyes lit up and he said "WOW!" Roland laughed and he said "I guess we should do that more often, shouldn't we?" Greta smiled an turned red and then she said "I guess we should."

Mokie ran out of the kitchen and he found Seto and Joey and he shouted "guess what?" Seto looked at his brother's face and then he said "what?"

Mokie said "Roland just kissed Greta in front of me, and boy it was a really good kiss." Seto and Joey laughed and they said "it's about time." Then Mokie said more to himself and not meaning to say it out loud, everyone is kissing but me. Then Seto looked at Joey and they smiled and grabbed Mokie and started kissing him. Mokie broke away and ran out of the room with Seto and Joey chasing him and Mokie was "hollering for someone to save him."

Greta and Roland ran out of the kitchen thinking something was wrong and when they saw the boys playing for the first time in ages, they both held each other and laughed till tears fell down their faces. Their boys were going to be alright.

That evening after dinner, while the boys were laughing about who was beating who in the video game they were playing, Roland and Greta went for a walk in the garden. As they walked he had his arm around her and they enjoyed the star lit sky and every once in a while they would stop and he'd give her a kiss. What they didn't know was that they boys were spying on them and when Roland stopped and took her into his arms and whispered that he loved her, Mokie couldn't keep quiet and he said "yes!"

Roland and Greta smiled at each other and then Roland said "I'll give all of you three seconds to get inside before I come after you." Seto, Joey and Mokie ran off laughing and then they heard "did you see him kiss her?" Greta started laughing and Roland joined her. Greta then said "wow, he sure can kiss good, can't he?" They both started laughing and then he kissed her again.

One month later, Roland and Greta got married in a very small and intimate Wedding with their closest friends and of course their boys. Seto was his best man, Joey walked her down the aisle and Mokie was the ring bearer. It was the happiest time in the lives of all of them. Mokie cried because he was so happy and when he told Greta that, she smiled and gave him a kiss and hug. Mokie then whispered "are you going to have any babies?" Seto and Joey nearly passed out and Roland and Greta laughed and then she said "no, honey we're a little to old for children besides we have you three to raise, and that's enough for us." Mokie smiled and kissed her.

It was exactly two years from the first time Seto and Joey met that they also got married. It was a very informal affair with all their friends and family in attendance. As time passed, all three young men we able to put what happened behind them and go on with their lives. Joey went on to College, where he got a Masters in Pshychology, and he started working with Doctor Gruber with rape victims. Seto still is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto helps fund programs that will help with the healing process of those who have been raped. They did adopt two boys and a little girl.

Mokuba started dating a very nice young lady while they were in High School and eventually they too got married and had three little boys whom their parents, Uncles and Grandparents love with all their hearts.

THE END……

I want to thank: dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo, Arella16, TheBrightestStarInTheNightSky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
